Recently, an oil and fat with low or no trans-fatty acid is often used for food manufacturing. Such an oil and fat tends to have slow crystallization behavior. As a result, problems arise that operability of the oil and fat in the food manufacturing gets worse, and that quality of products also deteriorates.
On the other hand, an oil and fat having crystallization-promoting effect is used to improve operability and quality of an oil and fat composition including frying oil, margarine, shortening, oil and fat for stew, oil and fat for curry and oil and fat for chocolate. For example, in the case of frying oil for doughnuts or the like, crystallization of a blended oil and fat is important for mending a liquefying phenomenon of sugar and tackiness of fried doughnuts. For improving filling condition at the time of shortening/margarine manufacture, the crystallization-promoting effect of a blended oil and fat is effective. In a manufacturing process of roux for stew or curry, there are steps of pouring melted roux into a container, and solidifying while cooling. If crystallization of an oil and fat for stew or curry is fast, the processing time can be reduced. In the case of coating chocolate, if melted chocolate does not solidify well, it takes time to solidify or operability gets worse, such as needing enhancement of cooling. Shorter solidifying time is better, but, if viscosity increases from the start, operability decreases. Accordingly, control of crystallization of a blended oil and fat is important for improving the operability of the coating chocolate.
For promoting crystallization of an oil and fat, conventionally, an emulsifier or the like, as described in comparative examples of the present specification, is blended in the oil and fat. However, when the emulsifier is added to an oil and fat composition for fried food, the crystallization-promoting effect may be extremely reduced by heating.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-155483 discloses an oil and fat composition for fried food characterized by containing a transesterified oil and fat obtained by transesterification reaction of 99-85% by weight of a palm-based oil and fat and 1-15% by weight of an extremely hardened high erucic rapeseed oil. This oil and fat composition for fried food can especially prevent a liquefying-phenomenon of sugar of doughnuts.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-25671 a roll-in oil and fat composition with each value of PMP+MPM+PPP content, PPP content, PPM/(PMP+MPM), (MPM+PPP)/PMP and PPP/SSS in an oil phase meeting specified conditions (S: Saturated fatty acid having 16-18 carbon atoms M: C is monoene unsaturated fatty acid having 16-18 carbon atoms P: Saturated fatty acid having 16 carbon atoms). According to this invention, operability in paste preparation is improved.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-22310 discloses tempered chocolates containing 2-19 mass % oil and fat composition with 65 mass % or more content of 1,3-dipalmitoyl-2-oleoyl glycerine (POP) and 0.90 or more mass ratio of the POP to oleoyldipalmitin (P2O) (POP/P2O), and 29-38 mass % an oil component characterized by containing polyglycerol-condensed ricinoleic acid ester. The chocolates are suitable for coating or enrober (topping) application.